theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 10585 (January 19, 2015)
At the Abbott house, Phyllis tells Jack she's never seen the blonde wig before. He wants to know if she pretended to be Kelly. Phyllis asks if he thinks she's lying. He doesn't know what to think. Phyllis asks why she would use a wig and then give the florist her name. Jack wonders if it's possible she forgot about the wig. She asks if he thinks she's crazy. He's worried some damage happened with the coma or Victor's treatment. Phyllis says it's all Kelly. Jack leaves. Phyllis calls someone. "I need to see you, now." At the Club gym, Victoria apologizes to Billy for prying. Billy tells Vikki the idea of spending the rest of his life with Chelsea and Connor appeals to him. Victoria says he'd be a way better dad than Adam. They discuss Adam, the hit-and-run, and Victor. Billy says Dylan is convinced he put him in the hospital. Vikki defends her father. At Chelsea's studio, Adam tells her Connor was fussy. She apologizes for taking so long and notices the red car. Adam says it was shoved down in the stroller. She asks if he has children. He doesn't, but plans on having a little guy like Connor in his life soon. They work and chat. Adam asks about Connor's father and Delia. Chelsea says she will be sure Connor knows there is more to his father than one mistake. He says it sounds like she's forgiven him. Chelsea says it's complicated. She tells him that Adam made a video saying he didn't see Delia; he was tortured, but covering it up was intentional. Chelsea laments never getting answers. They continue to discuss her husband and Chelsea feels he didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth. Adam says he must be a tormented soul. Suddenly Connor says, "Dada." Billy is there. Adam simmers. "I'm sure Connor knows exactly who his dad is." Billy wonders what 'Bingham' is doing there. Adam explains and packs up. Chelsea pulls Billy aside to tell him to ease up on the guy. Adam whispers to Connor, "You know who your father is, don't you? Soon everyone else will too." At Newman-Chancellor, Victor asks Joe what he was thinking sending two thugs after McAvoy. Joe said he heard it was a robbery - nothing to prove otherwise. Victor warns him he told everyone this was business and not to make a liar out of him. Joe admires how he can separate his personal and business lives. "Not my strong suit." Later, Victoria tells Victor she doesn't believe he had Dylan beat up, but can't understand how he can sell Crimson Lights from under him. Victor says the sale has to go through. He shows her his laptop and the financial mess. Victoria has a different idea - bring back Brash & Sassy. Victor would need her to do it quickly - the vultures are circling. Jack arrives and breaks the news that he's Katherine's godfather. Victor questions Victoria, who says she supports Billy's choice. Arguing ensues. Victoria exits. Jack tells Victor he's there to find out what drugs his doctor pumped into Phyllis and what side effects there might be. "She is not the same woman I lost last year." When Jack asks him to do it for Summer, Victor hands over Dr. Cutler's information. Avery frets over Dylan at Crimson Lights. Paul arrives. Dylan wonders if he found proof to nail Victor. He only has a partial license plate and make of the car. Avery wants Dylan to back down. He won't be bullied; it's not him. Joe appears. He wanted to see if Dylan was okay. Dylan isn't convinced Joe's innocent. Paul and Dylan go over the car information. Paul is determined to find out who hurt his son. Inside, Avery confronts Joe about kissing her. He thinks he riled something up inside her. Joe reminds her of their couples spa weekend. Avery flashes back and remembers he wouldn't stop taking business calls. Joe wants to make it up to her. She tells him to move on. He leaves as Phyllis arrives. "That's who you dumped?" Avery asks what she wants. Phyllis needs help to lock someone up. They talk about restraining orders. Avery warns Kelly could get one on Phyllis and sue her for defamation of character. Phyllis complains that Kelly is getting to Jack. On the patio, Victoria checks in with Dylan. She tells Paul and Dylan that Victor is innocent. Dylan joins Avery, who is about to tell him about Joe kissing her, when he gets a threatening phone call. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." Dylan tells her this is far from over. At home, Phyllis puts on the blonde wig and preens in the mirror. Cast: Amelia Heinle,Eric Braeden,Jessica Collins,Scott Elrod,Justin Hartley,Melissa Claire Egan Source : soaps.com Category:Content Category:2015 episodes Category:2010s episodes